


what time is it?

by puppycornashlynn



Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Hercules Mulligan, Chatting & Messaging, Gay John Laurens, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Hercules Mulligan, Polyamorous John Laurens, Polyamorous Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Texting, he just calls himself gay cuz it's easier, well he's technically homoflexible but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: aka: a hamilton reincaration au that i couldn't come up with a better title for.•┈┈┈••✦ ♥ ✦••┈┈┈•a.ham:Hey mfsj.lau:ithis isa way to start a conversationh.mil:yesit isgold stara for effort
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	what time is it?

**Author's Note:**

> uh idk what i'm doing tbh, i came up with this idea randomly and was just like ":0".  
> anyways name key thingie.  
> alexander hamilton/alexander hamlin = a.ham / non-stop  
> john laurens/john laurence = j.lau / turtels n' birbs  
> hercules mulligan/hercules miller = h.mil / horse fucker  
> marquis de lafayette (their name's the same somehow) = m.laf / french fry

**a.ham** _has made a group chat:_ **showtime** _._

 **a.ham:** Hey mfs

 **j.lau:** i

this is

a way to start a conversation

 **h.mil:** yes

it is

gold star

a for effort

 **j.lau:** i don't even know ur name and i already kinda hate you

 **m.laf:** i

who even are any of you?

_je suis confus..._

**a.ham:** Oh french cool

 **a.ham** _has changed_ **m.laf** _'s nickname to_ **french fry** _._

 **french fry:** i

okay

 **a.ham:** Anyways

we're apparently roommates

since like

college

so

introduce y'allselves

 **j.lau:** y'allselves

i-

i'm the (presumable) only southerner here

i'm the only one allowed to say that

 **a.ham:** Shhhsh

anyways

*hair flip*

I am alexander hamlin

yes i was alexander hamilton

yes i know you probably don't know who that is apart from the fact that hamilton is a very popular musical

yes i still have no sleep schedule

yes i am bi (and ready to die) and was gay for laurens

uh

thank you for your time

 **a.ham** _has changed their nickname to_ **non-stop** _._

 **j.lau:** i

guess i'm next

hi

i'm John Laurence

uh

i was John Laurens

contrary to popular belief i

was not

obsessed with turtles

birds are cooler

but

i like turtles now

(they make me just go like ( •̀ ω •́ )✧)

so

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

also nice to meet you again Alex

how did coincidence happen

aaaaaaa

 **non-stop:** John are you okay?

 **j.lau:** no

but is anyone?

 **french fry:** _honnêtement?_

no

not at all

 **h.mil:** ehhhhh

debatable

 **non-stop:** anyways

 **non-stop** _has changed_ **j.lau** _'s nickname to_ **turtels n' birbs** _._

 **turtels n' birbs:** Alex why?

 **non-stop:** cuz

anyways

@ **french fry** laf(?) you're next

 **french fry:** yes

uh

 _oui oui mon ami j'mapelle_ lafayette

the lancelot of the revolutionary set

i came from afar just to say _bonsoir_

tell the king " _casse toi_ "

who is the best? _c'est moi_

 **h.mil:** *kicks door down*

BRAH BRAH I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN UP IN IT LOVIN' IT

HEARD YOUR MOTHER SAY "COME AGAIN?"

 **turtels n' birbs:** ayyy

 **h.mil:** LOCK UP YOUR DAUGHTERS AND HORSES

OF COURSE IT'S HARD TO HAVE INTERCOURSE OVER FOUR SETS OF CORSETS

 **non-stop:** horse fucker

 **french fry:** it's the

how you say

re-uprising of the horse fucker

 **turtels n' birbs:** re-uprising...

laf

i love you

(no homo)

...

(* full homo)

 **non-stop:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **turtels n' birbs:** alex

one of our grandkids

(idk whose tbh)

(probably not mine)

(idk if frances reproduced)

(... that makes her sound like an animal)

(granted i did name one of my turtles after her)

 **h.mil:** i-

tmi

 **turtels n' birbs:** ONE OF OUR GRANDKIDS

called us the gay trio

so

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

tl;dr: we were gay

and still are

 **h.mil:** i mean

i only knew alex

so

 **turtels n' birbs:**...

were you gay for alex?

 **h.mil:** yee

 **french fry:** were you gay for _moi_?

 **h.mil:** i mean

i didn't know you

but

... you seem hot

 **non-stop:** ah yes

> "you seem hot"
> 
> -hercules mulligan, 2020

**turtels n' birbs:** truly an inspirational quote

 **h.mil:** i hate you

 **non-stop:** You don't hate me though right?

 **h.mil:** you are correct, my love

 **french fry:** aww, _je l'expédie_!

 **non-stop** _has changed_ **h.mil** _'s nickname to_ **horse fucker** _._

 **non-stop:** what about now?

**_h.mil has read your message._ **

**turtels n' birbs:** f

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ON TUMBLR, I'M ON TUMBLR YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON MY TUMBLR, I GOT ~~TWENTY MILLION~~ FIFTY-THREE FOLLOWERS-  
> anyways all jokes aside, my "main" is @niighttear, my actual main is now @niightear, and my hamilton one is @just-jeffmads shit (so it's a lie >:3).


End file.
